fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
She's my little girl
I have three babies. They are grown now in their early twenties but to me they are still my babies. I love every one of them very very much. But what most parents with multiple kids won't say out loud is which one their favorite is. Yes it's possible to have a favorite child and is ninety-nine percent true with every parent. Me? It's my little girl. And everyone that knows me knows thats my favorite and the difference between me and other parents is I'll admit it. My two sons know I love them and would do anything for them and I punished all three of them equally. They just know I wanted a little girl since I was a young adult myself. If she would have been first I would have got fixed right then. Alas that wasn't the case and I had a boy the first go around. The second go around it was twins and one was a girl! I was so excited... I finally got my princess. I knew right then and there that she could get away with murder with me. When she says I love you daddy my heart melts to this day. Like I said they are all grown up now and my boys have become men I am very proud of. My oldest is in college working on a doctorate. My twin son is playing college football as a linebacker for a division one school. Very very proud of both of them. My daughter is a photographer and loves what she does. She's not doing it for the money or glory, she does it to put a smile on her face and I'd do anything for that smile. In the last year she hasn't been smiling much however. As her father I knew what it was immediately but she would never admit it. Her boyfriend. Now I know what you're thinking and yes I'm that dad. Give every kid who tried to see my daughter a very very hard time until they gave up. That was the point. If my little girl wasn't good enough to wait around for and put up with dad then they weren't good enough for my little girl. I've only met her boyfriend a few times in the last year. He kept her away from me which I hated. When he did come around he ignored me like the plague. As a father that's a major red flag. The few times I got to see my daughter I'd ask her about her photography and she said her boyfriend doesn't let her do much. I'd plead for her to leave him but she never would. I'd do anything for that smile. One time she visited and asked to eat lunch outside because it was nice weather. She wore some big sunglasses I've never seen before and I asked if she had a black eye. She took them off and showed me then quickly put them back on. Instantly I got fighting mad and asked where he was. She calmed me down by putting her hand on mine and told me she loved me and said it was nothing to worry about. I'd do anything for that smile. I hadn't heard from my little girl in about a month when I had gotten the phone call late one night. My phone rang and there was my beautiful daughters face with that smile I hadn't seen in so long. I answered the phone and my little girl was crying and said I need to come to her house now. Without question or hesitation I started driving. I was going to get to her before superman could get to Lois Lane. When I opened the door I vomited immediately. The scene that I saw was horrendous. Blood was every where. She came running to me and held me tighter than I've ever felt her hug me before. I asked what happened and she told me it started with a little argument and it escalated to him attacking her. She had told me the last month had been so bad she couldn't even talk to me without fear of him abusing her. I look at what's left of her boyfriends body. A pile of mutilated meat and bones. When the attack started he hit her from behind in the side of the head that almost knocked her out completely. He didn't think it was enough and started kicking her in the ribs. As she was spitting up blood he was cursing her for getting blood on the carpet. Then he left the room. After a few minutes my little girl was able to get up and go to the bedroom and get the present I gave her on her 21st birthday. If her boyfriend ever came around he'd have known how great a shot my little girl was. Daddy taught her everything she knows. She took the .38 and went to the kitchen where her boyfriend was at eating. She walks in with the gun behind her back and as he stood up to dish out some more abuse she puts one center mass. Her boyfriend drops to his knees and looks at his chest. He looks back at her and before he can say anything she puts one right between his eyes. I wish I could have seen her smile. One round to the chest and one to the head would have been sufficient for the job but after a years worth of physical and sexual abuse my little girl wanted to get even. She walked up to him and unloaded the magazine into his chest. That wasn't good enough. She grabbed a kitchen knife and started to stab him over and over and over. That wasn't good enough. She grabbed the meat cleaver and took off his head and arms and legs. Finally my sweet little girl had enough and that's when she broke down and called me crying. I look at her and tell her everything will be alright. She's smiles that smile I haven't seen in so long and I melt. I kiss her forehead and I call the police. When the police arrive they handcuff me and my little girl for their safety and ask what happened. I told them how my little girl was being abused and she called me to come over. When I got to the house and saw him attacking her I went into a fit of rage and pulled out my .38 from my pocket and shot him. I continued by stabbing him and then dismembering him and the whole time she was telling me to stop but I never heard her. She corroborated that story and I was taken to jail. I'm able to use the internet for just an hour a day here in county and luckily Reddit isn't on their social media banned list. I have my court date soon and my lawyer thinks he can use temporary insanity which is good. But until then she comes to visit me and I see that smile that melts my heart which gets me through until the next visit. She was my little girl and I'd do anything for her. And my little girl? She got away with murder. Category:Reddit Stories Category:Horror